This invention relates generally to underground pipeline locating equipment and more particularly concerns a snap clamp for holding a pipeline tracer wire in place at a pipeline riser.
In order to facilitate the location of an underground nonmetallic pipeline such as may be used, for example, in a gas service line, a metallic tracer wire is buried with the nonmetallic pipe. The use of tracer wire is especially desirable in more modern code installations which require that the pipeline be installed in a snake-like path so as to minimize pipeline damage resulting from seasonal freezing and thawing. While the beginning and end points of such a line are readily determinable, the pipeline path itself is random and unpredictable.
The present practice with tracer wires is to extend the riser end of the wire above ground near the riser pipe and to tape, tie or clamp the wire above ground to a suitable fixture near the riser. This is frequently done with a small metal clamp located above ground so that the tracer wire extends upwardly in an exposed condition from the ground to the clamp. Recently, plastic clamps have been used for the purpose, but the tracer wire remains exposed. As a result, the clamp and the tracer wire are exposed to damage by lawn tools such as weedeaters and lawnmowers so that even properly mounted tracer wires can be damaged or lost. One such clamp has serially arranged pipe gripping segments of decreasing size or diameter so that the clamp is adaptable to a variety of pipe outer diameters. This further compounds the problem since the clamp holds the wire outwardly from the fixture to which it is attached. In addition to possible damage by lawn tools, the metal clamps are subject to corrosion and deterioration. The cathodic affect of the combination of metal clamps with tracer wires increases the possibility of corrosion. Furthermore, the exposed tracer wire, as well as the totally above ground and outwardly extending clamp, are an invitation to innocent and not-so-innocent observers.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a tracer wire snap clamp which facilitates attaching a pipeline tracer wire to a riser. Another object of this invention is to provide a tracer wire snap clamp which simplifies tracer wire installation. A further object of this invention is to provide a tracer wire snap clamp which holds the tracer wire in close proximity to the riser. Yet another object of this invention is to provide a tracer wire snap clamp which encases the entire length of tracer wire extending above the ground. It is also an object of this invention to provide a tracer wire snap clamp which protects the tracer wire from damage by contact with yard tools such as weedeaters and lawn mowers. Still another object of this invention is to provide a tracer wire snap clamp which reduces the possibility of the tracer wire being lost and resulting need for digging for the tracer wire or pipeline. An additional object of this invention is to provide a tracer wire snap clamp which will not corrode or deteriorate in the field. Another object of this invention is to provide a tracer wire snap clamp which reduces the possibility of corrosion or deterioration of the tracer wire. A further object of this invention is to provide a tracer wire snap clamp which blends into the riser environment so as not to attract attention. Yet another object of this invention is to provide a tracer wire snap clamp which is easily located.